Envidia de la flor de cerezo
by VeeSky18
Summary: Como siempre la señorita llevaba sus tijeras en una mano pero esta vez eran completamente carmesí y se dijo "Mientras más las afile mejor cortarán" para luego echar a reír maniáticamente mientras se alejaba de la escena del crimen con su kimono rojo de faja verde con unas horquillas amarillas en su cabello rosado.


_**Envidia de la flor de cerezo**_

* * *

Hola gente, no publique mas historias desde hace un tiempo ya que tengo dos proyectos uno de Fairy Tail que se llama **"Hada Dragón"** donde una nueva integrante se une en busca de una persona y otro es **"Naomi"** que es el nombre de la protagonista que cuenta la historia de una hija que vino antes que Sarada en el SasuSaku y que fue secuestrada pero vuelve para conocer su verdad, si pudieran votar por el cual debería empezar, podrían dejarlo en los comentarios.

Esta historia es para el Reto del **Grupo NaruHina Fanfiction** de facebook gracias que es el mes de Enero y el tema es **"Y no vivieron felices por siempre"**.

La historia esta basada en la cancion de vocaloid The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka cantada por Luka.

Advertencias: podrian no entender un poco y si no entienden pregunten que yo aclarare sus dudas.

Basada tambien en uno de los pecados capitales-

* * *

Una nueva mañana se ha manifestado por toda la ciudad anunciando el comienzo de la hora laboral y en la esquina de Enbizaka una joven señorita tiene una sastrería abierta y lista para atender a cualquier persona, ella con buena actitud y una fina habilidad con las tijeras de su madre ahora ella es el tema de conversación en la zona, la señorita conocida Sakura Haruno la sastre número uno de la ciudad.

Siempre se preguntan **"¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?"** cuando pasa cerca de su sastrería al ver que concentrada está en sus tijeras pero te mentiría si te dijera que ella está concentrada en eso ya que tiene un pequeño dilema. Ella está enamorada de un infiel, un infiel de cabello rubio como el sol, ojos azules como el océano, sonrisa pura y unas encantadoras marcas en sus mejillas que le dan aire de "Zorro".

Pero siempre se dice a sí misma **"Aunque él tiene a alguien como yo, nunca viene a casa"** y se pregunta el porqué de su actitud. Después de eso siempre sacude su cabeza y se vuelve a decir a sí misma **"Pero tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo"**.

Cuando sus clientes le preguntan por su trabajo ella responde **"Llevo mis tijeras en una mano, ya que son las tijeras de costura que usaba mi madre. Mientras más las afile cortarán mejor y mi trabajo prosperara"** y luego se despedía cortésmente para seguir su trabajo.

En el pueblo siempre es lo mismo cada mañana de un nuevo día, hay tanta calma para una vida en paz y el trabajo prospera mas pero ese día fue algo diferente para la señorita que se encontraba atendiendo su negocio y pensaba al haber visto a lo lejos a su amado infiel esa mañana mientras paseaba en busca de artículos para su negocio **"Hoy lo vi en la calle principal, ¿quién es la chica que está a su lado?"**. La mujer que se encontraba al lado del infiel andaba con un kimono rojo que le queda bien, mas su cabello largo y negro que bailaba con la suave brisa del viento pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la señorita fue los ojos perlas de aquella bella dama, el parecía amigable con la hermosa mujer y la sastre no se pudo controlar así que dio la vuelta y se fue de aquel lugar.

Al llegar a su negocio se dijo **"Tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo"**, ella siempre lleva sus tijeras con una mano y esa vez mojo sus mejillas con lágrimas y entallo el kimono en frente de ella, no te mentiría si un sentimiento se apoderaba de ella algo parecido al odio y a la tristeza, un sentimiento oscuro debía ser.

Esta nueva mañana al abrir la sastrería la señorita se dio cuenta que el pueblo parecía tener un día inquieto por un raro crimen de una mujer que había llevado un kimono rojo y tenía ojos perlas pero aun así la sastre decidió seguir trabajando sin dar importancia a la noticia.

Esta vez la sastre salió a caminar y por casualidad encontró nuevamente al infiel que estaba en el puente con una bella adolecente, hoy el infiel parecía deprimido y la chica de hermoso cabello castaño lo consoló, al parecer tenia ojos perlas como la mujer del kimono rojo pero esta chica llevaba un kimono con una faja verde que se veía bien en ella.

Al ver eso la señorita se dijo así misma deprimida **"Así que ese es el tipo de chicas que te gustan pero tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo"** y salió corriendo a su negocio llorando. Ella agarro sus tijeras que siempre llevaba en una mano y con sus inflamados ojos rojos comenzó a fijar la faja.

Un nuevo día empezó y esta vez el pueblo se estaba inquietando más ya que había ocurrido otro crimen de vuelta y la victima al parecer fue una adolecente de cabello preciosamente castaño y con un kimono que había llevado una faja verde alguna vez.

El sastre esta vez tenía que salir a buscar alimentos para la cena y se encontró con el infiel que estaba en frente de la tienda de horquillas y se pregunto **"¿Quién es la chica que está a su lado?"**. Esa chica parece muy joven, sus ojos son azules como el del infiel, tiene el mismo cabello que la mujer del kimono rojo pero más largo y parece tener las mismas marcas del rubio pero estas nada más son dos, el compro una horquilla amarilla para ella. La señorita confundida y un poco molesta por el geste se preguntó a ella misma como si estuviera hablando con el **"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"** pero aun así el infiel miraba a esa niña con una sonrisa cariñosa, ante eso acto la señorita sintió como es nuevo mal comenzaba a crecer y se susurró a ella misma para el infiel **"Eres realmente ciego pero tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo"** y partió a su negocio una vez más sin comprar los alimentos.

Se llevó sus tijeras con una mano pero había algo malo con sus tijeras ya que ahora eran de un color carmesí y dijo observándolas **"Esto es raro, ¿por qué están de este color?"** pero volvió a trabajar con ánimos de nuevo. En la noche ella miro sus tijeras de nuevo y dijo con suma delicadeza **"He terminado mi trabajo, si no vienes por mí entonces… yo iré por ti"**.

Antes de dormir la sastre recordó dos cosas que solía decir su madre: **"Las tijeras están hechas con dos navajas, ellas llevan su tarea empezando a abrir y cerrar… una y otra vez"** y **"Me gustaría casarme con alguien con quien me lleve bien"** y luego de eso se durmió.

Esa mañana las señorita se vistió con un Kimono rojo, una Faja verde y unas Horquilla amarillas se puso en su cabello rosado, al verse en el espejo dijo como si tuviera al "infiel" en frente de ella **"Me convertí en el tipo de chica que te gusta… ¿Cómo es que con esto no soy hermosa?"** y luego salió de su casa hacia la Sastrería.

Ahora el pueblo es caótico, todos los hombres han muerto y cuatro familias enteras fueron asesinadas por alguien además de esto el infiel ha actuado horrible **"Hola, es un placer conocerte"** le dijo a la sastre esa mañana, hablaba como si estuviera hablando con un extraño y… parecía que estaba hablando con un extraño. La sastre estaba ofendida por ese comportamiento y se dijo **"tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo"**.

Como siempre la señorita llevaba sus tijeras en una mano pero esta vez eran completamente carmesí y se dijo **"Mientras más las afile mejor cortarán"** para luego echar a reír maniáticamente mientras se alejaba de la escena del crimen con su kimono rojo de faja verde con unas horquillas amarillas en su cabello rosado.

Poco después anunciaron que los crímenes que habían sido cometidos fueron con unas tijeras ya que los cuerpo de una familia de cuatro con un padre rubio y de ojos azules con marcas de zorro, su esposa que usaba siempre un kimono rojo, su hija adolescente de una cabellera castaña y su otra hija niña de cabello largo con el color de su madre y los ojos de su padre … todos ellos habían sido descuartizados por una tijera tanto ellos como todos los hombres de la aldea y cuatro familia restantes pero nunca se encontró a la asesina solo tenían la evidencia que cuando mataba a alguien con la sangre de sus víctimas pintaba una flor de cerezo.


End file.
